Kidnapped
by Guess Who 1134
Summary: Was Astrid's and Hiccup's first kiss the one after the battle with the giant dragon?   I will give you a hint it is not yes.  Red if you want to know about their real fist kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Hiccup or Astrid or anyone from the movie.

Second fanfic sorry if there is poor grammar.

R&R please

continue this hole chapter was disclaimer and notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kidnapped**

~ Astrid's POV~

"This has to work." I said to myself "I have waited to long for this plan to fail. Are you guys ready?"

"Yes." said the group of people being Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"Okay. Fishlegs go deliver the note. " I commanded and Fishlegs did as I said. I prayed to Thor hoping this plan would work.

~ Hiccup's POV~

I was on my way to go see Toothless for flying when I noticed a note on my porch. I picked it up and read it as I walked to see Toothless.

Dear Hiccup

Meet me at ravens point at midnight to night, just beyond the meteorite hole were your dragon is about 100 yards.

PS : come alone do not even bring Toothless.

From: Anonymous

I finished reading the note and put it in my pocket. I got on Toothless and we went for a flight it was just before supper and the sun was setting. It was reminding me of a few days ago when I had tried to show her what I meant and Toothless went crazy and scared her half to death. ( AN: this story is based be for the giant battle) I laughed to my self as I landed him in the meteorite hole and walked home.

It was half an hour before midnight and I snuck out of the house and was at the meeting point by midnight.

~ No POV ~

Hiccup was looking for the person with whom he was supposed to meet. He was waiting for the person when suddenly he was blind folded and gagged. He was moved somewhere else but he dose no know where. When he stopped moving the gag was removed and he was tied to a chair. It was a few minutes later that he heard someone approach him he just sat their afraid to speak after being told not to by an unfamiliar voice. After another few agonizing minutes the person leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips. It took Hiccup by surprise but after a moment he kissed back. They continued to kiss until Hiccup stopped realizing he had no idea who he was kissing.

Quietly he asked "Who are you?" He did not get a response he heard the person walk away. He was later brought back to just beyond the meteorite hole.

The next day Hiccup spent the entire morning trying to figure out who had kissed him. It was not until after lunch he decided to go see Toothless. On his way their he ran into Astrid.

"Hey, so how was your day yesterday?" she asked

"Eventful" Was all Hiccup could manage to say still deep in thought.

"Fun. Well I have to go hunting before my dad gets to upset"

"Bye" Hiccup replied as kept walking until he found the Night Furry. "Hey Toothless. Ready to do some flying?" as he finished the sentence he realized who had kissed him. It was the only other person who knew about Toothless, Astrid.

Hiccup flew over the forest until he found Astrid. He landed and the Night Furry crept around behind her capturing her between the boy and Toothless. "You are very good at keeping people guessing as to who did what." Hiccup said in a serious and sarcastic tone "Next time don't mention Toothless because you are the only other person who knows about him"

Astrid was cursing her self in her mind, but was also happy he found out it was her. "Okay. You caught me, now what?" She asked

"I just want to know why"

"Why else you idiot, because I love you Hiccup" she said in a voice that made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hiccup's first reaction was to object but quickly shut his mouth before he said the stupid thing like always.

"So, what now?" he questioned, and right after he asked Astrid gave him a 'Are you an idiot?' look. "What!" he defend himself "I honestly don't know what to do. I am not good with the emotions, especially love, and...""Just shut-up and kiss me" she interrupted. She then grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him fully on the lips.

When they pulled apart, now panting for air, Astrid hit his shoulder hard while saying "That was for being an idiot." "Oww" Hiccup responded "Was that nes…" he never finished his sentence for a moment later he felt Astrid's lips against his again. She pulled apart and said "That is for everything else and …" this time she was interrupted by Hiccup kissing her. They pulled apart only to kiss again.


End file.
